The instant invention relates to firearm handgrips and more particularly to a pivoting handgrip for a firearm.
Traditional firearm handgrips are rotationally fixed to a firearm, limiting the ability of the user to comfortably orient the handgrip. Because a user may desire to have a handgrip rotated to a different position relative to the firearm, there is a need for a pivoting firearm handgrip.